Phoenix Down - Homestead
by ezaena
Summary: Cor will always find Prompto comes several lifetimes after. Prompto will always beloved and cherished comes several lifetimes after because he doesn't deserve all the hell he's been through.
1. Reclamation

Cor remembered the first time he saw Prompto as clear as the day. The young man went out from the training hall just finished his Crownsguard training and walking with the prince, his best friend. The blond kid whose unruly hair resembles one of chocobo feather had started his training three months before. Now, he will be departed with said prince next two weeks for his marriage.

How did he convinced the prince he wonder; with his lean body, inexperience in combat, and short attention span. Did he even qualify? Well, looking the kid has been well must explain it all. He heard from one of his subordinate that the kid sure excels in guns, topping their most skills soldier even. That was impressive considering the guns and armory is the major weapon used for infantry next to swords and daggers.

"Hey, Cor."

He stopped his footing when the prince greets him and he eyed the boy beside him. The boy looks at his feet and his fingers dangling on each other. Was he scared? He wonders what did the prince said to the boy about him.

"Your Highness. How's everything going?" He nods and his eyes trail to the blond boy once again.

"Nah everything's okay. I just accompany Prompto for his training." The prince tilted his head towards the boy and jerks him by the hands, promptly him to stop fidgeting.

"I think I never introduce my friend to you before. Prompto Argentum, and Prompto this is the glorious Cor the Immortal." Noctis lightly chuckled when he emphasized the Immortal part and the blond stand on guard before shifting his attention to him.

"H..Hello, nice to meet you." Prompto looks at Cor hesitantly before adding 'Sir' and eyeing Noctis, pleading to be anywhere but here.

"At ease, Prompto. I did not devour on people though I will never know what Noct has told you about me." Cor find himself smile softly when Prompto's shoulder relaxed and the boy's blue-violet eyes shine with ease. There's something about this young man but he did not know what is the feel.

Noctis spreads his silly grin and bid the Marshal farewell before being dragged by Prompto who was half flushed and sweating after the short introduction session. Prompto never expect that the day when he met the Marshal will be today of all day after he finished his session. He only heard the glorious story of the Immortal around other Crownsguard and Noctis sometimes told him on how Cor, with all his stoic façade, was the man with no hearts and emotion.

The two best friends walking towards the car and Noctis slide into driver seat before starting off the engine. Ignis was busy with his council meeting so he cannot chauffeur the young prince. Besides, he could use this time to drive his best friend around Crown City. He loves riding Noctis' sport car, well who was he to kidding, the car was every boys his age or probably older, dreams of; the Star of Lucis in all its glory and elegance befitting the future king as its owner. The car wheels out from Citadel to the bustling of Crown City heading to Noctis' apartment.

"My life just flashed before my eyes."

"Don't be silly, Prompto. You should see your eyes though. Oh you so adore him."

"Dude, please. He looks scary."

"Feels good to meet the Marshal himself?"

"Well, certainly feels good to be known by a great man himself." Prompto mused and glanced outside overlooking the Citadel.

The next time Cor and Prompto met was the day of the prince's departure to Altissia. Although by briefly contact Cor knew the boy has grown and has much confidence in himself of his ability. The last two weeks prior their meeting must have fuel his spirit and motivations and the boy's hesitation towards him also slowly turning into confidence. He escorted the prince and his retinue to the wall entrance before casting a long hopeful sight towards the young boys. Hoping for everything will be according to King Regis' plan.

He never buys the whole peace treaty proposal and deeply disappointed when King Regis placed him to assist the citizen should the treaty signing gone awry. He should be nearby the king, protecting the king but now his role changed. Returning his call to Monica and approving some hunts project for the hunters, he makes his way to grand library to continue his study on the previous kings' tombs. A Marshall and studying about his king's resting place, what else weird orders will he be getting soon from the king?

The peace treaty will be happening two days from now and Citadel has been busy with the preparations. He cannot concentrate anymore; it was hard to find the tombs only from reading and searching with the massive pages of Lucis Caelum lineage. He closed the book and walk outside the library. His duty will commence tomorrow and the arrival of Niflheim envoy should be sooner after he walks outside from Insomnia. Too much inside his head, he needs a breather before his heaviest duty and he don't know why his heart feels heavy as he scanned through Citadel, as if he will never walks inside this grand building after the treaty.

He never walks inside the grand building. The New Wall collapsed and the crystal was taken. His every fiber in his body screaming to rush off to Citadel and assist his king but the duty was bounded and he cannot neglect it. It was night and the city was ravaging with Knights of Round. He admit that the king has fallen some while ago when he saw a Kingsglaive struggling to commands her magic for temporary healing and whoever wield the ring must be worthy enough to not get burned.

The whole evacuation process ended at dawn when the whole Crownsguard or at least the remaining of them makes another round for inspection. He left the city alongside with the remaining soldier and instructing further procedures before heading to Hammerhead. The journey was painfully short and he was greeted by a solemn Cid.

"Did Reggie…"

Cor can only nods and look to the ground, an emotion and gesture he never familiar with rising inside his chest; a failure, a disappointment, a shame for not protecting his king and deliver the bad news to his friend. Suddenly Regis request makes sense, all the study on previous kings' tombs and locations are the preparation for this very day. Noctis must live up to the prophecy he was groomed to fulfill. Cid falls to his seat and wanders to the city view. A ring fills in the silent air and Cor picked it up without wasting even a second.

"Hello. Cor?"

"The power of king goes with you, Your Majesty."

Prompto always thought once on how great it would be if he can assist Cor in a battle side by side but never in his mind to experience it in this situation, in this moment when everything falls apart. He also understood the great burden his friend suddenly shoved into. Until now he still cannot believe it that Noctis is his king, they have been together for so long and he dropped honorary name the first day they met again during high school.

Cor guided them outside the tomb to Keycatrich Trench for another royal weapon collecting. When he sees the Marshall combat he knew immediately to never mess up with Cor, the guy still kicking and he greatly helps them fighting those Magitech Infantry. Another thing Prompto notice is that Cor is not a man of many words. He delivered, he left, and that is all.

He was taken off guard when the Marshall suddenly praised his lousy skills, at least he thought so considering he was the least experienced in the group. Sometime during the battle he saw that the Marshall occasionally batted his eyes on him just silently judging and observing. He remembered the first time he was caught off guard and accidentally gawking on how the great Cor the Immortal praised him.

Cor assist them for only a short moment before the Marshall left them in front of Keycatrich Trench and passed the tombs key to Noctis and only he heard once again after they all retrieved the Sword of the Warrior via phone calls asking for Noctis' wellbeing. He looked forward to when they all can use Cor assistance once more and it was when they busted Niflheim base nearby Lestallum.

Once again, the Marshall noticed his lousy skill, well maybe not lousy anymore since Cor would commented on his skills every once in a while and starting to grew fond of him for actually acknowledging his competency. Not that the others did not acknowledge him but he feel inferior when compared to others. He may looks happy and laughs it off when he stumbled during battle but every night before he close his eyes, he would evaluate himself for his worth and it was ugly when he confronted with his own demon.

The last time Cor met Prompto was when he assist the young king and his retinue took down Niflheim base. Now the young man stood in front of him looking better than ever and there is something in his eyes that shone with youth and determination. He saw the way Prompto's gesture and eager spirit inside those haunting blue-violet eyes that wanted to meet Lady Lunafreya and completing the covenant. Alongside those trips, he must have been self-assured and regain his confident regarding his armoury skills.

He still felt bad about failing his duty to protect the king and Noctis accepted it with the new regal looks in him. He was very adamant to reclaiming back his home and Cor silently prays that may their goddess ease their journey. The farewell does not feel heavy with burden but filled with hopes and new determination. While he was busy with managing the hunters whose orders were directly under him and Monica, sometimes he found himself musing over Noctis and the royal circle.

The day of covenant came and Cor watched from small television in the lighthouse. Lady Lunafreya has done well and some place inside his heart feels relieved when he saw the lady was in high spirit and unharmed. Gods know what that empire will do to take another goddess from them. That late night after the covenant ended, Cor receives a phone call from Gladio bearing the news which makes him miserable once again.

"Lady Lunafreya has passed and Noctis is in coma. Doc says they don't know when he will wake up."

"Gods…" Cor whispered under his breath and cover his face. Gods please save him, he mused before asking Gladio for his and the other wellbeing.

"Most citizens were evacuated safely. I am fine myself and Prompto too. Ignis has sustained a grave injury and still in doctors care." Gladio's voice was grim when he spoken about Ignis. Where did all of this went wrong?

"Thank you Gladio. Be safe and keep me updated." The call ended as Cid and Iris walk to him and he hate to be the one who deliver bad news yet again to Cid. Two weeks later, he receives a text from Gladio informing that they will go to Gralea to bring back the crystal. He never thought that the text is the last thing he ever receives from any of the comrade.

The night has grown longer and eventually, the dawn never came. Cor swears that if he never received any contacts from Noctis or Gladio, he will run to Gralea and drag all of four young men himself. It has been couple of months of aimlessly waiting and struggling with their new world, or hell whichever you prefer Cor doesn't care anymore other than it has been a trial times. Daemons starting to ravage some outposts and hunters are getting more works finishes one after another. Some point after this, Iris approached him begging to let her fight those daemons too and living up to her name as an Amicitia.

By the time months five since eternal night, most of the outpost has been lost and it was hard to maintain the havens since the oracle's passing making hunts even more difficult. Cor, Iris, and Monica just return from their hunts nearby Cape Caem where Iron Giant make itself known when he sees a flicker of light beyond the sea. Never in his life he ran himself to the light house, punched the elevator button and look over the light. A smile creeps against his lips and a tear threatening to fall when he knew exactly who's that boat belonged to.

The boys are coming back but never the same person and never in the whole unit of four. They are broken and no man should be that broken, shattered in pieces. They may not show it but Cor knew. Damn Cor knew just by looking at those three men as they mount off from the boat and Cor dragged them into his embrace, silently mourning and exchanging quiet words. He knew better to let them on themselves for a while before he pry into their personal space, asking for his king.

Iris owned Gladio for the whole day, never leaving his side as they both acknowledging both presence without much words. Iris knew, Iris understand, his brother has lost someone and that someone belong to all of Lucis. So she tried her best to provide comfort food for Gladio, hoping to at least make him comfortable and feel home. Their new home and he will be safe. She love her brother so much that sometimes she want to ripped off his pain and make it hers but she cannot. His brother has pride and he lives with that pride as long as he stands. Astrals, he even will protect her with all he might but did he know that she's in training with Cor? She did not want to tell him just yet, he would be worried and she did not want to burden his emotions further. That can wait. Now she just wanted to make his brother feel good, anything other than agony of failing his duty.

Monica has taken liberty to further nurse Ignis regarding his injury but nothing can be done. The wound has mended leaving the ugly scar he will bear for the rest of his life alongside his sight. Never will the green eyes full of tactical judgement shine within. She know how resilient the man can be and maybe he already calculating his next moves by now on how to retrieve back their king, or maybe how to find the crystal back. Oh did she ever think like that? For a man that has been around the king since he was six years old, Noctis was pretty much Ignis' world and how did losing him for uncertainty feels? Failure. He has failed as the king chamberlain. Monica learn this the hard way when she found Ignis curled up on the floor with eyes unseeing and body unresponsive but thank Astral above he was still breathing.

Ignis shut off himself for couple of days and no one can pull him out from his own nightmare. When the fourth day since their arrival came, as Monica has started her day to prepare the household some breakfast, she heard a noise coming from the kitchen and shocked herself to see Ignis trying to brew some coffee. How did he manage it? She never knew, perhaps the man already learning to navigate in his own darkness. She assist him to make his own coffee much to his oblige and began her morning routine while the man sat silently on the chair listening intently.

"The coffee tastes good I forgot how great Ebony supposed to taste like."

A smile crept on her lips, give a man some time and he can bounce back from where he was, pick up what he left off and move on. She mused, Ignis really is resilient and she thanks Astrals for that. Maybe it was a trait every king's advisor and chamberlain needed after all.

"Welcome back, Ignis."

"It's good to be back."

Never, in Prompto's fragmented thought to ever imagine where he will stand now from his teen imaginary. When he was 15 he thought having a friend would lighten up his days and eventually makes his future seems brighter than before. Enrol in prestigious university together pursuing his photography course and Noct maybe in his diplomatic things which he never understand, date a beautiful girl, have a decent pay for his journalism career; but now here he is barely 21, the world has turned into eternal night, losing a friend, and knowing his true identity which turns out the worst nightmare he ever think. Basically, his world has fallen apart.

People may assume he is the exaggerating type and wearing his emotions on sleeves but little did they know he tend to hide his true feeling. Even Noct get only a glimpse of his insecurity, that is his best friend he talking about, not other people next to him. He did share some of his insecurity and anxiety issue with Noct and he tried his best in Noct's way to help him to make him feel at ease. So yes, Noctis did help in his own unique ways, but now when his best friend too was gone, no one left to check him out whether he is emotionally healthy or not. He has no other choice but to bottle them up.

He bounced back from whatever hell he's been pretty easy, he may look vulnerable but he can fight and Aranea was the living witness of both his downfall and rise fighting to save his life during captivity in the Facility. He may be clumsy but never once his life was the trade to his own flaws. He was the one to keep the spirit up, whatever energy they need to keep up for their journey back to Lucis. As soon as he set his foot on Lucis' ground and embraced by Cor, for the first time his tears slip between his eyelids. No words of thankful he can utter as they were brought back inside home.

A day rest and a mouthful lunch after his arrival gives Prompto some off vibes. It feels weird when he was surrounded by people out of his league. Either way, they were connected to his best friend, their king and Prompto still cannot grasp the idea that his friend is actually a king. How awesome is that? Except that his king no more and his friend lost to time unknown. Cor invites him for a walk and he accepted the Marshal offer. Not a sight to be seen now that there is perpetual darkness but maybe he can distract himself from all those shitty things happening to him. Ignis is shutting himself and Gladio belong to Iris for now. Prompto? He belonged to no one, not Verstaal, not his adopted parents, not Crownsguard even when he was one but maybe this license was invalid, he was on his own.

"How do you feel, Prompto?" Cor's voice ground him back to reality, from whatever his mind trailing to. Honestly, he doesn't know what he supposed to feel. Did he feel happy? Yeah, kinda, since he was back to Lucis but there are gaping wound in his heart that he cannot talk about and no one shall know this. He felt empty without Noctis. 'Ever at you side' he shall be but what about this moment?

"How do you think I should feel, Cor?" That respond got Cor's eyes widen. It's the first time he called him by his name. Not that he mind that but he can feel the broken in his charge's heart. Prompto's taken aback when he realise to who he was talking to.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"It's okay if you are not feeling okay. Men often forget that. Also, you can call me Cor." Prompto place his head on his knee and hug himself. 'Yeah right and then people will judge you for being weak' he let himself mused.

Cor put his hand on his shoulder and squeeze it to convince the young crownsguard. Gesturing that he will be here and ready if Prompto ever need someone if he needs to talk things with. Cor may be not good with words but he was the man of action. His patience pays when Prompto rise his head and look to the distant sea, mouth quivering before he began.

"Go to hell with the stupid prophecy. The world can burn for all I care. I wanted my friend back. I wanted Noct as my friend, not my king and certainly not that stupid Astrals Chosen One." The bitter venom in his words surprised Cor. "That crystal? Don't let me get started on that. It supposed to protect us right? Then why the hell it took Noct? I thought it supposed to help him get rid of the daemons? What is happening here Cor, did any of you guys know about this? I mean, I'm the pleb here, just a mere commoner not worthy of knowing all these godlike things."

Prompto's words slowly turned into a bullet train speed and his speech starting to stutter. Heavy breath began to take over and before long, fat tears raining down his cheek, eyes and face turning into crimson color. He let out a pitiful sob and with that, Cor wrapped his arms around the shaking body; trying his best to calm the suffering soul that residing in one Prompto Argentum. He was surprised, Cor the Immortal felt the pain in his heart when Prompto sobbing into his arms. He did not know what this feels like, the warmth and sadness flooding his senses and he wish that he can take some of the boy's burden into him.

The gunmen was unaware what makes him sobbing into Cor the Immortal arms of all people. All he know is that he felt safe around this man and he was tired to bottling up his emotions but being a selective social he was, he was always careful on who he pour his heart to. After he feels like an eternity sitting like that, he felt calm enough he peel himself out of Cor's and wiped his tears murmuring sorry consecutively. Now he felt nervous and embarrassed. What if Cor downgrade him into a child and will treat him as such?

"Keep it to yourself. I'd be glad if you spill it out anyway." Prompto chuckled. Now he can read his mind too. Guess he cannot escape anything from Cor now. "I'm going on a hunt tomorrow. You wanna come? Maybe you want to vent it out on the daemons?" Cor stand up and pull the gunmen up with him making their ways inside.

"I'm sorry if I sound weird earlier."

"Hey I didn't say anything about that. You have every right."

Prompto halted whatever his thought has been running regarding the earlier events for a while before answering Cor's question.

"Yeah, count me in."

Cor made a silent vow, whatever happens, he will be the one who cast aside whatever nightmare or inner demon Prompto has been facing. Noctis disappearing has left a giant blank spot inside the kid's heart and Cor was adamant put those insecurity away.

The gunmen, now a few years wiser and older had been accustomed to the eternal darkness enveloping all over Eos. He was now a regular hunting partner with Cor in Meldacio Hunter HQ whilst Gladio constantly paired up with Iris in Caem and Ignis off to Hammerhead often be found with Talcott probably racking up the history on prophecy of the Accursed and Chosen King. It took a few years for Ignis to navigate without his walking aid and started to cooks again.

He said to Prompto one day when they met up in Lestallum that he has found the original recipe of the pastry Noct had when he was a child and planning to greet him when he was back from the crystal with it alongside his other favourite food. Said he again that he regretted that he see the prince off without any proper food with his pitiful situation of blindness and uselessness. The three of them went into separate ways of their own fighting but Prompto does not feeling the hollowness he felt few years ago because now Cor had filled it up.

Speaking about Cor, Prompto did not know whether he should feel grateful or not because the man slowly becoming his paternal figure after his embarrassing moments back in Caem. Cor always be there watching him silently, looking after him intently without him feeling all crept up. At first, he felt weird as to why the Marshal always asked to take a hunt with him leading other what the remaining of crownsguard and kingsglaive gawking at the personal invitation. He was grateful nonetheless, so this is what it felt to have a father by your side? He felt happy, he felt sad; because this is what Noct once had.

For a person who needed someone to ground him again when his souls reaching the sky amidst of occasional depression and inferiority, Cor has done a very good job in becoming his anchor. He had his resolve during his captivity but sometimes, his inner demons escape and his anxiety relapse. Those days had not been good for both of them and for the love of all Eos, the Marshal understands. Meldacio HQ and its people bore the witness in which the only moments Cor the Immortal soften his gaze was when Prompto was around and diligently follow his steps like a duckling would.

Prompto picked up his Lion Heart and make his way to headquarters from Pectriche haven in Myrlwoods It was his first hunt alone today and after a couple of worrying looks Cor gave him, the Marshal nodded quietly before resuming his works. For the past years, the haven has failed one by one; without the oracle to maintain it, the sacred shelter has turned into a mere high rocks. Dainse haven become one of the most memorable haven as it shut down during midnight, when a group of hunter taken their temporary respite; three red giants and a horde of hobgoblin devouring them with no prejudice.

The truck engine roared to life and Prompto look at the heaven for the last time murmuring soft prayer of 'please hold on' and drove back 'home'. The hunt for food resource was a great success. He managed to find a bush that was barely alive and holding up what it looks like a tiny fruit albeit malnourished. The berry plant was taken and will be re-planted in Caem behind Jared's house. Cindy and Iris had come up with a new idea of creating artificial sunlight by using the holy light, the very light equipped on their regalia and now the only light that can expel the daemons.

As soon as he arrived in Meldacio, a group of young hunters greeted him and offer their help to taking care of the food resource. The plant needs to be taken to Caem immediately and those hunters will make their journey shortly after. Monica flashed him a smile and dismissed Prompto, praising his excellent founding. Taking out his camera, Prompto urge the young hunters and Monica to take a selfie with his prized bounty before he excuse himself and straight returning to his home. A humble house shared with Cor, the remaining of some labs they abandoned beside a warehouse.

The house was dark and it looks like Cor was not home. Frowning, he looks at his phone, it was a little past 3 am so no wonder there; he was asleep by now and will be awake in an hour. It was hard to know when it was supposed to be morning or night when the scourge has taken its place. Prompto dragged his feet to bathroom and took a quick shower before he flops on his bed.

"Soft beds baby." Taking all the warmth and closed his eyes, his minds drift off to the past where Noct was sleeping in beside him while Ignis and Gladio are ready to start their day.

Prompto slept for sixteen hours without as much as twitching. Cor had to actually feel the regular chest movement and the beating of his heart to convince himself that Prompto was still alive, that the kid was exhausted himself beyond his limit. The first hunt alone can do so much to one person. The Marshal freed Prompto's schedule for the next couple of days giving him some of his needed rest. Monica was ever happy to cross the gunmen's name in her hunters' duty.

The truck that transported plant from Prompto's hunting has made it back bringing food supplies for Cleigne region. Cor's face seems perplexed as he saw there were two trucks made it back. That's unusual, he mused. He walked towards the questioned truck and was greeted by smug face Gladio and cheery toned Iris whom waved at him. The two siblings hopped off the truck and faced Cor before Gladio spoken. Voice coarsed as ever.

"Hey Marshal."

"It's been a while Gladio, Iris. How you guys doing?"

"We've been doing pretty fine! Did you know Marshal? People have been calling me Iris the Daemon Slayer recently. Isn't that awesome?" Iris bounced and giggling, seems delighted by her new title. Young Iris, beautiful Iris, wielding a sword and fighting daemons. Clarus would roll over in his grave by now. He still remembers Clarus' sacred oath of 'I will never let my only daughter wield any dangerous weapon' in exchange that she was well taught in self-defence.

"Look at you guys, I barely met you two over the years and you guys already building your own fame, huh. What of Clarus' promise Gladio?" Cor folded his arms across his chest and raise his eyebrow. Not that he was disappointed but he was amused. Gladio let out a chuckle before he continues.

"Can't do anything when she was so eager to kill somethin'. I guess it's in Amicitia blood after all." Gladio nudge Iris and she let out a playful whined then kicked him back in the side. "Ow Iris, that hurt okay? Hey Marshal, where's Prompto?"

"He's sleeping. Come with me I don't think you guys will be back to Caem straight away."

" At this time? You sure turn soft for him Marshal." Cor grunted at his young charge remark, faintly smiling however.

A short walk a door later, they found themselves in Cor's humble abode. The living room was furnished with two sofas and some collection of Prompto's panorama picture decorating the walls. The house was surprisingly in good condition with perfectly neat and tidy surrounding. Cor gestured the two to take a sit and make them feel comfortable while he went to the kitchen to make some drinks but not before he stop in front of a room probably Prompto's to check on him; only to shut it off again signalling that the young was still sleeping.

"Kid must be truly exhausted. Or did he turned to take Noct's crown as king of sleeping?"

"It was his first solo hunt, a hunt that needed a couple of hunters to complete but he insist that he can go alone." Cor returned from kitchen bringing drinks, eyes occasionally darting to the room.

"Huh, I'm impressed he made it back in one piece."

A click sounded from the door, revealing a tuft of messy feather hair and dishevelled look of young man. If Gladio had not known better, he might say that Prompto's has been up all night drinking and how he was inflicted with a worse hangover.

"Good evening, Prompto!" Iris' high tone made Prompto to turned to the source of that excited tone.

"Iris? Gladio?"

"They're visiting for few days and might as well assist us on finding more usable resources. Iris will use the upstairs room and you will be sleeping with Gladio."

All of them stayed up late night catching up on each other. The stars shone brighter that night and it would be much memorable if Noctis was there with them. Prompto can only hope. After all, the boy has become a man but the heart desire stays the same.

Time passed quickly when you are having fun they said, but it too passed quickly when you have been walking and living constantly for people. It has been eight years into the darkness. The world population has been reduced to almost half of its population before the eternal night. Hunter's training has gone well with Cor and Monica running the facility based in Meldacio.

Prompto was helping more with the scout work since then, but these past few weeks had him thinking for moving out, not that he grew out of it here but he heard the news that Cid has been bedridden recently and Hammerhead base have been short on hunters lately. So maybe he can try to speak up to Cor for his request; Prompto, a 28 years old adult and still seeking for Cor's input.

Prompto watched the older man from the side of what it looks like their training ground whenever he was free or finished his daily scout early. Sometimes, he even joined the new recruits, giving them morale support. Cor's voice suddenly fades away from his hearing and he eyed the marshal, the training was over and Prompto decided it should be now or never.

"I want to go to Hammerhead. Heard they have some short of staff over there." Prompto prayed as Cor stay implicit for another minutes, silently measuring the risks and output of it. Prompto was about to reasoned his thought when Cor finally opened his mouth.

"If you think you can do it then why not? I might as well send some people along with you as reinforcement for Hammerhead."

Prompto was taken aback. After all those years he begs Cor for expeditions that requiring couple days of journey and highest fatality rates, he was shut off almost immediately as he spoke of his intentions. Cor never allowed Prompto to venture outside past Duscae, he may take a hunt or scout alone but never past Duscae. At first Prompto does not understand why but after he was practically on the death's doorstep after one of the haven expire that he finally understood why.

Cor almost driven himself to mad crazy when he found Prompto bleeding his life away, still like a ragdoll, and skin white as paper under his jacket light. It was a pure luck he just brought two of the last stock of Phoenix Downs just before they left for standard hunts. When Prompto opened his eyes feeling like a dead looming over, he saw Cor's eyes wrapped in worry. The look of a father; maybe this is the very look Regis had when Noctis was recovering from his Marilith assault.

"I thought you will decline my request just like that. You never let me past Duscae alone." Prompto almost whisper when the last line comes.

"I said, you will go there with reinforcement team. I will not send you away alone."

Cor would surely missed his boy, he damn sure about that but he knew wouldn't be alone as Ignis was there.

Hammerhead schedule was pretty much the same as Meldacio except it was more hectic and full of tucks operation in and out. Ignis has been navigating fully without his aid since last few years back and started cooking again. Prompto always looks after those times when the adviser was at his leisure time because it was the only moment when he gets to asked Ignis to make his favourite dish. The said person was running a hunt with Gladio whom visiting for few days looking for information.

While waiting for Ignis and Gladio to return, he went to Cindy and helps her with the mechanic works. He always assisted her whenever he found himself some free time. It's a new thrilling sensation, learning about cars while at the same time trying his hard to conceal his feeling for the girl. After all these years, he still finds her amazing just like the first time they met.

Cindy invites him to crash at her place and Prompto eagerly tails her from behind. Cid softly snickered away when Prompto passed the old man. He was heading to the kitchen, getting some water after heavy lifting works.

"She's married to her job. Damn kid I thought you're the dumb one but you are dumber than I thought."

"Shut it old man, I'm more of a hardworking type and I will always get what I want." Cid was about to send him more biting words when Cindy comes from basement holding two bottle of booze.

"It's been a long day so why not we loosen up a little. What says you paw paw?"

"Do what you want don't get me involved, girl."

Cindy let out a pouty huff when Prompto's phone buzzing. It was Ignis.

"Hey Ignis, what's up?"

"Prompto, me and Gladio has finished our hunts and we're on our way back. Can you be ready?"

"What? To welcome you back?"

"No, to welcome His Majesty."

Cor rushed to his house grabbing his car's key after he received a call from Ignis. He doesn't care if he had to drive non-stop to Hammerhead; he wanted to see Noctis, to see his king alive and well. Never did he prayed so hard to the goddess or whatever deities up there after Prompto's fatal injury but right now, he needs them to answer his prayer; that he will make it there in time to meet with his king, the very child he kept watch ever since he was in the crib.

Only this time, his prayers were unanswered. Cindy told him they had made it to Crown City as soon as Noctis graced his presence in Hammerhead, taking a little respite before claiming his birth right. Cor left immediately, every hopes and prayers abandoned as he pushed the pedal to maximum. From the wall gates, he can see flashed of blue and red before it disappear, never to be seen again. The rain started pouring over the grounds and Cor had to slow down his acceleration to avoid slippery roads.

He reached to Citadel gates eventually when he saw three people fighting off the Red Giants, all of them looks exhausted and on their last legs while the daemons still roaring with full of life. Cor unsheathed his katana to assist them when suddenly a bright light leaks from Citadel's throne room and blasting all over the world, blinding him, taking him down with it.

The moment Cor opens his eyes again; he saw the first light of dawn. He didn't know how long he was unconscious, quickly on his feet, he watched over the surrounding in full alert of any daemons lingering. None, there's none of it and then his eyes landed on three still form on the Citadel rounds. His duty told him to find his king but his fatherly instinct ushered him to run to Prompto. He tapped his cheeks and silently let out a relief sigh when Prompto's eyes slowly opened, slightly winced when he saw the light of dawn.

"Cor..?"

"It's okay, you're okay. Think you can get up?"

Prompto nodded slowly and trying to sit up before his eyes frantically searching for his friends. Cor had to put his two hands on Prompto and muttered another safe word before the blond calming down. He looks down to him, to truly see Prompto after two years conversing through the phone that he missed how grown up Prompto actually was. How the dark circle has starting to shows itself around his eyes and Prompto's sunken look. Has his nightmare get the best of him? Did Prompto staying with Ignis makes his inner daemons awaken and he choose to bottle up his emotions again?

"Noct. Where's Noct?" Panic has risen and so do Promto's legs starting to quicken as he climbed through the grand stairs with the others tails him from far. He needs to see Noctis, he wanted to know that he's still alive and that last night confession was merely a joke. That Noct will be here, at his side, looking for the light bathing Eos all over again.

"Noct!" His heart hammering through his ribs and he runs his way to the throne room. He pushed the door and collapsed out of exhaustion, and the hammering of his own heart makes his head dizzy. The sight of Noctis sitting on the throne give flickers of joy in Prompto's eyes, he force his shaky legs up and walk to his heart's desire; Noctis.

Prompto squint his eyes as he saw something in front of Noct, then he realize it was his own father's sword. Prompto was about to run upstairs when Cor suddenly grab him from the back and held him down. He was confused as to why he was down in Cor's arm and he trails his sight through the corner of his eyes, he saw Gladio make his way to the throne but then his squirming in Cor's arms makes his breath runs out and he stopped moving altogether, facing Cor in a short breath he could manage at this very moment.

The Sword of Father.

In front of Noctis.

Who hasn't moving.

Gladio pull something off the chair.

A metal clang.

Thunk

His mind became overstimulated by the new information rapidly processed by his brain. Noct was dead. He was impaled by his father's own sword. His best friend was gone forever this time. No more waiting for Noct, he didn't even get to tell him that he's been waiting patiently all these years. His head is getting foggy, his breath has becoming shorter and shorter; he can't put his mind at rest. He wanted to be at Noctis' side. He was his best friend and best friend should be together forever.

He has been the good boy for ten years; he tried to be everyone's sunshine to salvage himself, the Prompto whom Noct's know which radiate the positivity, glowing with innocence light and hope. Cor has helped him getting rid of is many insecurities and vulnerabilities. He has grown strong over his mental and emotional grasp. He wanted to show to Noctis how he has been holding up all together. He couldn't risk of losing Noctis, not when he has been working so hard to makes himself better, for both him and his best friend.

"Prompto, take a deep breath." He couldn't feel the way Cor tapped his cheek and focus his eyes on him. He couldn't hear Cor's word practically ordering him in his authority voice to calm down. He cannot calm down; he was alive while Noctis has been dead.

"He can't do this to – " Prompto's mumbled but Cor's voices ordering him to slow down his breathing has turned into whisper and Prompto's eyes suddenly flashed to black as his buzzing mind was turned off.

They agreed to not build a royal tomb for Noct, Prompto figured that he wouldn't like it and Cor agrees. They buried his body on the hill overlooking Insomnia, the last camping site with them together as a unit of four; as brothers. The ceremony was short but it feels like eternity for Prompto. Much more for Ignis and Gladio but they kept their strong face. Prompto, too has tried his best but Cor was beside him, firmly ground him. The people who attended were the people who send them off for their trip to Altissia. Irony, but he knew better than let the world know their king's final resting place.

It took Cor all he has to restrain Prompto as soon as he wakes up in one of the room of the garage, screaming bloody curses to Astrals above. Fat tears streaming down his face as he sobbed. He has not been doing well; the nightmare and his demons quickly embraced him. As Noctis passed, so do all his sanity and light in his eyes. Now that the world has return to its normal, Cor let himself slipped away from his duty, let Monica or Talcott takes over. He wanted to keep a close watch on his son. Ignis and Gladio, even both slowly recovered from both mental and physical stresses helps to keep an eye for the youngest of their family, who took a hard toll on himself.

"Prompto, eyes on me."

"Get away from me! Don't come to me!" The young blond's writhe against Cor's hard grip.

"Prompto, please. It's okay, nobody hurting you."

"FUCK OFF PLEASE DON'T COME TO ME!" Cor was startled when he screamed on top of his lungs and accidentally loses his grip, releasing Prompto who by now scrambling on his feet to the bed rest, looking like a wounded animal being cornered.

"Prompto, son. Whatever is in your head I assure you it won't bother you as long as I'm here." Cor raised his hands and slowly moving forward to reach for Prompto whose eyes darting frantically as if searching for something that bothering him.

"Son, please, I'm here. Listen to my voice, I'm here. They won't take you." On his remark, Prompto finally held some recognition in his eyes. He stared Cor right into his eyes down to the soul and hitched up a sob.

"But they took Noct…" Eyes watering threating to falls, Cor instantly wrapped Prompto into his embrace, making a circle at the back of his son, slowly calming the blond.

"They did, but you still have me and Ignis and Gladio."

"But it didn't feel the same." Prompto's voice was broken and raspy from his earlier screaming. Cor's tears finally spilled and he hugged his son tight, trying to hold back the pieces of Prompto's shattering soul.

His son, Prompto will always be Cor's comes several lifetimes after. He grew fond of him ever since he trained him, no, ever since he saw Prompto by his prince's side. He swore he will find Prompto in his next life, to be the home he can return whenever he felt devastated, tired by the ever taking world. He wanted this walking ray of sunshine to be happy, deserving the life he has.

His child's form has slumped against his shoulder, passed out from the mental and emotional stress he had earlier.

The gunmen's health has taken a drastic turn when King Noctis' death has passed two moons. Prompto just finished his shower when the world tilted sideways and he found a couple of blood stains on the floor. He didn't have time to reach the sink before he falls on the floor. Cor had to break down the bathroom door when he heard someone falls inside and his heartbeat fasten as he remembering that it was Prompto who falls.

His hands searching his head for injury but only a bump and nosebleed, he carried Prompto to the bed and call for Ignis, requiring his physician number. The blood has stopped flowing and Cor wiped it off his nose, trying his hard to distract himself from Prompto he get off the bed and run both his hands on his short trimmed hair while walks in circle.

He keeps asking himself how that happened. Prompto's nightmare was controlled but he was there when he suddenly awaken with sharp intake of breath. Cor never as much left his room when Prompto was sleeping, ready to be there to fight whatever has bugging his son. The door's opened showing a doctor walking inside the room.

"He fainted in the bathroom and his nose bleeds." Cor trying to explain the situation as the doctor works with her equipment, swiftly moving the stethoscope over Prompto's chest.

She takes out a small monitor and wrapped it around Prompto's biceps and a small clipped monitor on his finger. Cor saw that thing countless time but he never bothers to know what it was until now.

"What is that thing for?"

"Oximeter, it's just for measuring oxygen level. Standard vital sign checking." The doctor unwrapped the device monitor and the oximeter.

"He has a dangerously high blood pressure. I suggest you bring him to the medical facility as soon as possible. It's taking toll on his heart."

If Cor hadn't known better, he might said that he half expected that. Of course his heart was affected. It was literally broken down and shattered for the past two months. But he should know better for any signs of any illnesses Prompto had. Some father he is.

The doctor left some prescribed meds for Prompto and then she left.

Prompto refused to go to the facility no matter how hard Cor persuade him. Cor even threatened to call Prompto's therapist should he didn't listen.

"I don't want to be there, Cor. Let me be here."

"It won't do you any good."

"Do things ever do good to me?" He has made himself clear and storm out of the room.

Cor swore if he ever had a chance to raise Prompto he's gonna make sure that those rebellious stage Prompto having now will not go on until he's thirty, no, by the time he's twenty he should know that. A soft thump was heard from the living room and Cor rushed to see what it was. Prompto was on the floor clutching his chest, face contorted in pain.

"Prompto? What's wrong?" He cradle Prompto in his arms and cupped the young's cheek to get his attention.

"I'm… sorry."

"No you didn't do anything wrong."

"Shouldn't… said that." His breathing has turned into short huff and his lips had a tint of blue. Cor hadn't noticed it earlier.

"Prompto, tell me where it hurt." He grew worried when the young still gasping for breath, trying his hard to draw the precious oxygen many took it for granted. Stupid Cor, his chest must be in pain because he can see how tight he clenched the shirt forming a fist that turned his knuckle white.

"I'm… sorry."

Here is the Prompto he knew, who will keep apologizing when he done something wrong or offended and will not stop unless Cor forgive him. He was about to pick him up and rush him to nearby clinic when he listened to a word he never thought someone would call him.

"Dad."It's a whisper, one would brush it off because it was barely audible but enough to stop whatever thoughts, whatever movements, anything, at this moment.

Cor the Immortal was stunned.

"I don't want to go there." Tears in Prompto's violet-blue eyes threatened to spill, his voiced broken and raspy but the smile was evident as he draw a deep inhale.

"I wish you… are really my dad." Cor was at loss of words. He cannot find himself form even a single words. Prompto's tear trickling across his sunken cheek and he slowly grew lacking of energy as his head now was fully supported by Cor's steady arms. Prompto's lips began to tremble as he drew a short and quick breath before continued:

"You are now." His eyes slowly lost the life it held and he went to completely still.

"Dad." His final word bring along the final breath. Cor hadn't realized when his face becoming wet when one of the tears fallen on the young blond's forehead. "Huh?" He was dumbfounded, what did the kid say? His form was still and there's no tension from his muscle, from his body. His chest hasn't risen. Did he lose his breath? Cor's thought run wild.

"Prompto?" He shakes the young body but gain no respond out from him.

Cor looks over Insomnia from the hill where they buried their king, and beside his resting place laid the king's best friend. The most perfect place for him to be; ever at his side, he said once to Cor in one of many nights he struggle with his nightmare back during the eternal darkness. His eyes were not particularly focused on anything. He just stands there while Ignis and Gladio still crouched in the middle of both graves. The chilling wind signaled the upcoming winter marks both of their death anniversaries; annual respect will be made on the first day of winter. Noctis reclaim his throne by the end of summer and Prompto follow suit by the middle of winter.

It was years after the dawn came and now Cor understood what his son feels when Noctis left during the whole decade, he knows what it meant to have a large hole in his heart when his loved one left him. It's ironic how Cor the Immortal was only stamped for his physical prowess but invalid for his emotional strength after Prompto left. If his body was built by bunch of emotional blocks then surely he would a crippled old man unable to even breathe.

"Should we go?"

It was Ignis and he saw Gladio slowly stand on his feet and make his way to them. Cor nodded and the three of them returning to the car down the hill. If he was given another chance to be alive, to reverse back, or even having a time machine; he wanted to be the one who find Prompto and in some sick joke the Astrals made; he hoped that those magic crystal never exist and Noctis wasn't made to be some sacrificial lamb to amend for those Astrals mistake. Because he knows, Ignis agree, and Gladio understand; both of them deserve better.


	2. Prelude: Recognition

The sun nearly fall off horizon when Cor suddenly get a phone call from Clarus; demanding him heading to Insomnia Children Hospital at once. His mind was perplexed and suddenly he felt something weighed his chest. Prince Noctis was sightseeing with Miranda, his nanny since afternoon setting off nearby the Wall to watch over fireflies. Cor began calculating the possibility that happened and shakes his head, turning down the negative thought.

He started the Crownsguard issued car and immediately drove to the hospital. It was a short trip, probably fifth teen minutes by car but he arrived not more than five minutes. He went to emergency and his eyes landed on the Regalia. Something truly went wrong when Regalia parked here. King Regis should be at Citadel by now, he would not make it to Noctis even he wanted to.

Cor's step hasten to the door when he saw Clarus and promptly follow the man towards the surgey room. If his heart hadn't drop earlier, he did now as he saw Regis sitting by the chair with gloomy look, clothes full of blood.

"Your Majesty."

"Now is not the time Cor."

Regis cut him short without batting an eye to Cor. They agreed to drop off the formalities when they are private and this moment was no different. Regis wanted them to be with him as friends, not as his charges. This is Regis the father not Regis the king. It was hard for Cor sometimes as he was deadly loyal to the Caelum bloodline until his friend and charge boundary was blurred at best. Dropping all the formalities and authorities voices, Cor asked once again.

"Regis. What happen?"

"Niflheim has gotten intense with its attack." Clarus supplied and Regis palmed his face with both hands, clearly distressed with the events. Cor eyebrow shot upwards.

"What?"

"Noctis was attacked by a deamon. Marilith." Regis let out shaky words at the mention of daemons and Cor whispering curses to Niflheim.

He was a child. Why would the empire harm a child, he is a prince, true but to the extent of harming innocent child? Cor grew disgusted at the thought of that. Cor take a seat beside Regis and Clarus by his other, both trying to calm their friend who nearly lost a child. Cor never knew how Regis feeling as a parent but as a protector to the prince since he grace the kingdom, it makes him feel like a failure.

Noctis was wheeled out of the surgery theatre five hours later. They urge Regis to have some rest in waiting room but he strongly denied, saying that he want to know every updates from his son. The staff and paediatrician place the little prince into royal suite. Regis eyes beginning to fell when the people leave the room. Dr Marcella, the head surgeon bowed multiple times asking for forgiveness as she can't help Noctis who fall into coma during the surgery. She said that it was his body reaction to protect his mind. Clarus and Cor watches as their friend steps slowly to the bed and breaks down.

It was messy; the bed was full of wires and the beeping monitor loudly tracking the boy's heart. Noctis look like death itself with iced skin and sunken face, mouth covered with breathing tube. The young boy sustain a grieve injury on his spine and lost a significant amount of blood. Some of his ribs has broken due to the impact when he falling down. Cor stared at the boy with hollow feeling. No staff survived including his nanny, he wondered what happen if the boy…

No, Noctis is protected. He has the blessing of Astrals, a divine protection and those gods will not let anything happen to their Chosen. They will do anything to see their prophecy fulfilled.

Coma overtook the young prince for two week, having unsteady vital readings and constantly critical condition. The doctors started to get worry, some of them started to mourn for the fate of their young prince. The media was kept in the dark to avoid any vulnerable possibility for royal family. Cor always by Regis side and has made the royal wing as their second home since then, the king left all kingdom matter to its Prime Minister; Clarus Amicitia. Two Kingsglaive and five Crownsguard were positioned around the hospital.

One day, Cor urged Clarus to drag their friend back to Citadel to at least have some good rest and later on that day, Regis returned with a small foxine figure, he placed it beside his son's bed. It was Carbuncle figurine from the Crystal shard. Regis went to the Crystal vault, asking for the blessing of the Six and miracles for his boy when he saw a shard of it fell on the floor. He took it and carved into a Carbuncle, a healer of Eos according to some of old folk's fairy tale.

The next day, Dr Marcella flashed her bright smile and delivered him good news for the last two weeks; Noctis' vitals were improving and he was safe to be transferred back to Citadel Medical Unit. Regis requested for moving him straight to his chamber much to Dr Marcella chagrin but she agreed nonetheless in change of the room will be cleaned thoroughly and rearrange for medical supplies. The moving was fairly smooth and the prince was safely tucked under his own bed. It was easier for both Regis and Cor to see to their affair. Regis was back to council room if only for a short while each day to tend for his son while Cor never much leave the prince alone.

Noctis's health was steadily improved but the remaining scourge in his body is what makes Regis wary; it's not spreading but still it can be harm for human body. Regis has tried to stay in touch with Sylva, asking for his dear friend and she was delighted to help. A fearless Oracle in the land of Tenebrae has invited him to her manor for Noctis' healing, says he could be a good friend to her children in the meantime. Regis immediately set off to Tenebrae shortly after Noctis has regain consciousness and Dr Marcella approval, he couldn't wait much longer than that. The long trip was made easy as Cor and Clarus come together with him sharing the burden of a father. It was a risky trip but one Regis will never regret.

Their arrival was welcomed with the Queen's benevolence and her children courtesy. Noctis was paralyzed and Regis held him in his arms, the prince was still frail and apparently sleeping by the time they arrived. He bowed his head slightly while Cor and Clarus bend their body for the respect.

"Forgive me good Queen for my hands is quite full right now."

"It's fine King Regis, I find it very endearing. My children have quite grown now." Sylva flashed her soft smile and she gesture her children to greet them. Prince Ravus and Princess Lunafreya guide them for their rooms and later invited for dinner.

The stay in Fenestala Manor truly brought peace to them, Noctis has gained strength each day and Sylva's treatment for the scourge was positive. The two young royals often seen with each other in Syleblossom garden while Ravus would occasionally joined after he finish with his study. Regis and was often accompanied by Sylva mostly talked about their life as single parent and ruling a kingdom, it was silly but Regis told her to treat him as a friend and no more than that; he wanted to escape from his duty as king even for a single moment. Cor and Clarus often hang out in the Defence Department, sharing information and skills. The officers mostly address their concern of Niflheim growing aggressive and a rumour of secret facility.

It was a short respite but enough to nurse Noctis back to his health, with only rehab for his legs, the young prince was cleaned of any scourge and illnesses. Queen Sylva was delighted and offered them to visit her sanctuary, a special place filled with waterfalls and mossy forest for a stopover before they return to Lucis. It was her favourite resting place, the delegates from both kingdom was invited as a small farewell party will be held there. Luna was eager to push Noctis' wheelchair and took him on detour for a minute around the forest.

It was when the young royal catch up to Regis and his entourage where everything change. A loud noise came out of nowhere and troopers falling like rains alongside its bullet. Luna and Noctis were stopped on their track as they saw the chaos unfolded. Regis and Sylva both frantically run after their children to safe when suddenly Glauca shows up from behind Regis and slashed the king's back. Cor rushed to Regis and parried with Glauca who was about to attack Regis.

"Go! Take the princes and princess. I can handle this!"

Cor take the lead with each parry and he somehow managed to knocked the general down to the floor. Cor eyed Regis who picked up Noctis and take Luna's hand, finding them a safe place to hide, right now, his priority is to make sure the royals are safe. He was ready to launch his Lion Roar when Sylva comes from behind with her trident and emitted a powerful light from it, blowing off the troopers and temporarily weakened Glauca. The blessed light from Bahamut was the major weakness for anything that was infected by the scourge.

Clarus run off to Regis and let out a sigh of relief when he found out they are safe except for a minor injury on his king's back.

"Clarus please watch over them. I need to go with Cor and Sylva."

"No way, Regis its stupid- "

He didn't manage to finish his sentence when Regis bolted off to Glauce who by now lied on the floor apparently paralyzed with Cor sititng on top of him and Sylva pointing her trident on the general helm. The troopers were seized and both nations' suffer minimal loss of their officer and Crownsguard.

"What is the meaning of this Glauca?"

"General Glauca, you were arrested for assassination attempt on both house of Lucis and Fleuret." Cor professed to the general only Glauca to let out a rattle laugh and then launch straight at him who barely evaded the attack.

"The royals can live to the future for now and Tenebrae prosper yet longer. Enjoy while it last." With that Glauca swung his sword around and flee, leaving all of them in the heap of dirt. As suddenly as they came, so do when they leave. The airship flying away and the remaining of troopers were captured for interrogation.

Turns out, the things they talk about regarding secret facility might be true as they found out that some of troopers were cloned as they share the same features. Intel from one of the troopers reveals that the facility known as First Magitek Production facility was located in artic outland of Niflheim. Since the cloned inability to converse and the official know nothing other than the name, Clarus conducted an emergency meeting to weigh their choices; investigate or leave it.

"It was better to know what they planned to do, with that we can make a better judgement and measure to strengthen our kingdom." Cor rationalize.

"We didn't have first-rate Crownsguard to go with; it's crazy to go alone, Cor."

"I've fought worse once if you forget." Cor shrugged and Regis let out a heavy sigh; he was right, a simple infiltration will do, he was an immortal after all and Glauca manage to have some damage from him.

"Then go, I'll depart with Noctis soon and send support for Tenebrae defense. Be safe, Cor."


End file.
